Untitled
by Vanillastar
Summary: Chrissy, is finally going to Sky High, can she melt the sheet of ice surrounding Sky High's bad boy's heart? [WarrenXOC] Total MarySue, you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up sweetie; you don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Mary Jane Parker yelled up to her 16-year-old daughter Christina Parker, Chrissy for short.

"I'm coming, mom," Chrissy came running down the stairs in a pair of faded blue flare jeans, Sketchers, a light blue t-shirt and a light gray hoodie sweat shirt over it.

"I can't believe my daughter is going to Sky High," MJ smiled.

"I'm your only daughter and good-bye mom," Chrissy said as she walked toward the door, she was almost to the door when it was thrust open by her father, Peter Parker A.K.A. Spiderman.

"Oh good, I didn't miss you," Peter said.

"Yeah, I'm going. Don't follow me," Chrissy warned as she headed out the door and down the walkway to the sidewalk. She walked a block from her house and waited on one of the corners when an ordinary bus pulled up in front of her. Chrissy got on and the bus driver closed the doors.

"What's your name, freshmen?" He asked.

"Chrissy Parker," She said.

"Peter Parkers kid?" He asked, his eyes opened wide.

"Unfortunately," Sighing, she headed to the back to look for a seat.

"Over here," Chrissy looked over and saw a red headed girl smiling and pointing to the spot next to her. Smiling, Chrissy walked over and sat next to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Layla," the red head said.

"Hey, I'm Chrissy, nice to meet you," Chrissy said, Layla motioned to the seat across from them.

"That's Will and Zack," She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you guys too," Chrissy said before pulling out an old beat up copy of "To Kill a Mockingbird" and proceeded to read. Chrissy was too engrossed in her book to take notice of the fact that they had taken off and were flying. It wasn't until they landed that she looked up and saw that they had arrived on the floating campus of Sky High.

Chrissy put her book back into her backpack and followed the group of freshmen off the bus; they looked around the campus amazed at the sight. Over on the grass was a giant pyramid of cheerleaders.

"Hello, freshmen, don't be shy! Welcome, newbie's, to Sky High! Juniors, seniors, all the rest, we're back to school, Sky High's the best!" The pyramid shrunk down into a single cheerleader. "We're number one!" She cried, giving the air a spunky high kick.

Suddenly Chrissy and the rest of the freshmen were surrounded by a blur, she frowned and with a flick of her wrist Chrissy sent the blur gently back onto the steps, the other boy with black and white stripes on his arms smiled at Chrissy who just glared at him.

"All right guys, we'll take it from here," Chrissy looked over and saw a girl with brown hair and another girl, who just happened to be Chrissy's best friend walk over.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president and this is Angie Kent, your junior class president," Gwen introduced them. Angie smiled at the group of freshmen when her eyes stopped on Chrissy.

"Oh, good you made it," she said to Chrissy.

"Duh! If I didn't you would have gotten a phone call a few minutes ago," Chrissy smiled at her best friend.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Gwen asked.

"We're best friends," They said simultaneously, then laughed. Gwen smiled and began talking about the rules but Chrissy zoned her out, she looked around the campus when her eyes landed on a figure hunched over, a boy about her age was sitting on a retaining wall reading a book. The first word that popped into Chrissy mind was bad boy.

"...And if you follow those three simple rules," Gwen said. "I guarantee you won't fall off the edge of the school."

"What rules?" Will asked, Chrissy rolled her eyes and the freshmen followed the two up the stairs and into the school where they each got a name tag and then directed to the gym.

Chrissy heard a loud whoosh and a comet shot over their heads, it careened around the room before the ball of fire came to a stop by the podium and transformed into a stern looking woman.

"Good morning. I'm Principal Powers." The woman said. "On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High. In a few minutes you will go through power placement, and your own heroic journey will begin,"

"Power placement?" Chrissy heard Will ask.

"Sound fascist," Layla said.

"Power placement, chapter nine, it's how they decide where you go," A boy named Ethan said.

"The hero track or the loser track," The girl whose name was Magenta said.

"They call it whatever they want but if you don't make hero, then you're a sidekick," Zach said.

"Uh, the preferred term is 'hero support,'" Ethan said.

"Good deeds and good luck let the adventure begin, comets away!" Principal Powers morphed back into a ball of fire and roared over the kids' heads and out of the room. The kids watched her go then turned to find a platform rising out of the floor with a man rising up with it.

"All right, listen up!" The big man said. "My name is coach Boomer. You may know me as Sonic Boom. You may not. Regardless, here's how power placement is going to work."

The coach pointed to the spot next to him. "You will step up here and give me your name and show me your power. And, yes, you will do it in front of the entire class. I will then decide where you will be assigned, hero or sidekick,"

Chrissy sighed and zoned the teacher out when she heard Angie talk in her mind.

'_How's it goin''?'_

'_Okay I guess. A little guy just went up and turned into a huge rock dude!'_

'_Awesome!"_

'_Zach is up next... And he's not doing anything, okay,"_

'_Oh sad,'_

'_Oh well, he's a sidekick, next we have... Ethan... who melted, I better start paying attention,'_

'_Okay I should too! I'll see ya at lunch,' _

For the next few hours Chrissy watched as student after student went up and got placed, 

Magenta went up and morphed into a guinea pig. "Sidekick," Boomer looked at his watch and sighed.

"We'll pick this up after lunch, starting with you," Boomer pointed to Will, Chrissy followed everyone out of the gym and into the cafeteria, since she had a bagged lunch she told the others she was going to find a table.

Chrissy found an open table and sat down, she had just pulled out her food and grabbed her book out, when she felt someone watching her. Casually she glanced around the cafeteria when her eyes landed on the guy she saw before school, he was watching her. Chrissy stared back at him before looking back down at her book.

"MARCO!" Chrissy smiled.

"POLO!"

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

"MARCO!"

"POLO YOU IDIOT!" Chrissy turned around and saw Angie looking around for her, lifting her hand she waved and Angie made her way over, Angie smiled and hugged the younger girl.

"What's up dudette?" Chrissy asked as Angie sat next to her.

"Nothing much," Angie said.

'_You know Warren Peace is staring at you?' _Angie thought.

'_Who's Warren Peace?'_

'_His mom is a hero, his dad is a villain,'_

'_Oh,' _

"All right well I just came over to see how your day is going," Angie said.

"It's going fine, I'm getting placed after lunch," Chrissy smiled.

"Okay, well. Your friends are coming, call me after school," They hugged and Angie left just as Chrissy's new friends sat down.

"Am I crazy or is that guy staring at me?" Will asked motioning to Warren.

"Oh, man, dude," Zach said.

"What?" Will asked.

"That's Warren Peace," Zach said.

"_That's_ Warren Peace?" Layla asked. "I've heard of him. Mom's a hero. Dads a villain, major issues," Layla said, Chrissy frowned and went back to reading her book. But she could still feel his eyes on her.

After lunch they threw away their trash and headed back to the gym when Will bumped into Warren. "Sorry," Will said quietly, Warren just glared at Will. He looked over at Chrissy who was looking at him, they stared at each other for a few seconds before she felt Layla grab her arm and pull her away. As they walked down the hall Chrissy could feel Warren's eyes on her.

Back in the gym coach Boomer called Will up onto the platform, Will walked up and just stood there for a few seconds when he leaned over and whispered something to the coach. "What do you 

mean you don't know what your power is?"

"He doesn't have his powers yet?" Chrissy leaned over and whispered to Layla.

"Nope," the red head sighed.

"Oh, I got ya. Messing with the coach. Just like your old man. CAR!" Suddenly the car started to fall from the ceiling; Chrissy lifted her hands and froze the car in mid air.

"Are you crazy? He just said he doesn't know what his powers are," Chrissy cried, Boomer looked over at her.

"Did you do that?" He asked.

"Yes, and I did this," With a flick of her wrist she sent the car flying to the other side of the gym.

"Impressive, hero," He said toward Chrissy, who blushed and smiled. Boomer turned back to Will. "So, you're a flier like your mom. Why didn't you say so,"

The coach pressed a button, and the floor under Will sprang up. Will went flying into the air and slammed into a wall, he fell to the floor and held the back of his head.

"Kid, stop messing around," Coach said.

"I don't have any powers," Will groaned. Coach Boomer crossed his arms, stunned.

"Stronghold: SIDEKICK!" Boomers voice thundered throughout the school. "Now, will one of you please escort Mr. Stronghold to the nurse's office? The rest of you may go to your last class," Boomer said before leaving the gym. Zach helped Will to the nurse's office while Chrissy and the rest of the freshmen headed for their elective classes.

'_Ang, where's the painting room?'_

'_It's to the left if you're coming out of the gym,'_

'_Okay, then where?'_

'_5th door on your right,'_

'_Got it, I'll call you later tonight,' _Chrissy walked into the room and saw that on one was there yet except for the teacher behind the desk, who's back was facing her.

"Um, hello?" Chrissy walked toward the desk, the teacher turned around and Chrissy smiled. "Mrs. Baribeau?"

"Chrissy?"

"Oh, my god, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Baribeau asked as she came out from behind the desk and enveloped Chrissy in a hug.

"I go here now;" She smiled and hugged the older woman back.

"Really? I never would have guessed," Mrs. Baribeau said, Chrissy smiled and looked around the room.

"So, where do I sit?" She asked, Mrs. Baribeau pulled out a seating chart and pointed her to the back row of tables, each were set for two people, and they would face each other.

"You sit in the seat by the window," Mrs. Baribeau pointed to the table by the window, Chrissy smiled and sat down in her seat just as several more people filtered in.

"Check the seating chart for your seat," Mrs. Baribeau said as she put the seating chart up on a 

projector. Chrissy pulled out her book and began to read again, she was too interested in her book to notice someone sit down across from her.

"Good afternoon, class. My name is Mrs. Baribeau and welcome to painting," Sighing, Chrissy put her book back into her bag and looked up at the teacher. "Some of you may know me," Mrs. Baribeau paused and looked at Chrissy, who smiled at her.

"Hiya, Mrs. B," Chrissy waved.

"Some of you may not, never the less we will have the whole school year to get to know each other. Now I'm handing out a packet that I need your parents or guardians to read through and sign," Chrissy sighed as Mrs. Baribeau came to her table and handed her and her tablemate a packet.

"Thanks Mrs. B," Chrissy smiled and started flipping through the packet. Suddenly, Chrissy felt a pair of eyes on her again; She frowned and slowly lifted her head. Her eyes instantly connected with the person sitting across from her. It was Warren Peace. Chrissy stared at him for a few seconds before looking back down at her packet.

'_Angie! Warren Peace is looking at me again!'_

'_Aww, poor Chrissy,'_

'_Oh, shut up'_

'_Having fun in painting?'_

'_Yes, Mrs. Baribeau kick's butt!'_

'_Mrs. Baribeau? She's the art teacher?'_

'_Yeah, why?'_

'_Mr. Paulson's the yoga teacher!'_

'_No way! That's so cool. We should so go talk to him!'_

'_I know I had to do a doub...'_

"Chrissy, Chrissy," She looked up and over at Mrs. B.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

"I asked if you could read off rule number 7," Mrs. Baribeau asked.

"Uh, rule 7?" Chrissy asked as she started to flip franticly through the packet, when suddenly Warren leaned over with is and pointed to a spot on the page. Chrissy looked over and saw what he was pointing to.

"Rule 7: Fire is strictly prohibited in the art room, so no throwing fireballs," Chrissy checked the page number and flipped to the page. "You just like taking my fun away, don't you?"

"Good, now..." Mrs. Baribeau turned to another student, Chrissy looked up at Warren. He was still watching her.

"Thanks," She said before looking back at her packet, Warren pulled his packet back but didn't say anything to her. There was a knock at the door and the teacher opened it. In walked Angie.

"I have their class schedules; so I'm just gonna quickly hand them out," Mrs. Baribeau nodded and Angie started handing out the slips. "Here ya go geek,"

"Thanks nerd," Chrissy smiled and looked over her schedule, Angie finished passing them out and headed for the door.

"Bye Frick," Chrissy said.

"Bye Frack," The rest of the class flew by and soon it was time to leave, Chrissy packed up her things and headed for the door. "See ya tomorrow, Mrs. B,"

"See ya, Chrissy," She headed out the front doors and walked toward her bus, she was almost there when a long striped arm stopped her.

"Hey there," Chrissy looked over and saw the two boys from earlier that day.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Actually, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us," one of the boys said.

"Okay, one I don't even know who you too are, and two I wouldn't hang out with you if my life depended on it," Chrissy moved around the boys and got onto the bus, she walked to the back and sat down in an empty seat, as she looked out the window she saw the two boys. One of them was on fire, frowning she looked around and saw Warren getting onto a different bus.

'_Ang, what power does Warren have?'_

'_He's a flamethrower, why?'_

'_No reason, I'll call ya later,'_ Chrissy smiled as Layla sat down next to her.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked.

"Nothing," Ron shut the door and they flew off, Chrissy got off at her stop and headed back down the street to her house. She walked in and headed upstairs to her room where she fell onto her bed and sighed.

"Chrissy? Are you home," Sighing, Chrissy stood up, grabbed the packet she got from art and headed back down stairs.

"Yeah, ma! What's up?" She asked, MJ looked at her daughter. "What?"

"Well?" MJ asked.

"Well, what?"

"What did you get?" MJ prodded.

"Hero," Chrissy said, MJ squealed and gave her daughter a hug.

"Oh, my baby's a hero! Oh, wait till your father hears!" MJ smiled, Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Oh you need to sign this," MJ signed the page and Chrissy headed back upstairs. The rest of the day dragged by, Chrissy called Angie and they talked for a while. She had to take the bus for a few days so Ron could get used to her stop, she didn't mind. Chrissy liked talking with Layla and Will.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** As you can tell, I've deleted all the chapters and started over again, this time the grammer and such should be better. I'll be updating the chapters slowly but, surely! I want to thank each and every one of you who stuck with me these past couple of years! I appreciate each of you!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Next Day**

Chrissy walked off of the bus and headed up the stairs to the school, she looked over her schedule and headed for her locker, which was near the back of the school. She opened her locker and threw her stuff in, except her bag and her things for class.

"Hey Chris,"

"Hey Ang," She smiled as Angie leaned against the row of lockers.

"What class do you have first?" Chrissy pulled out her schedule and looked it over.

"Mad Science," She closed her locker, Angie smiled and linked her arm through Chrissy's.

"Come with me I'll show you where it is," They turned and headed down the hallway, a few minutes later Angie and Chrissy walked through a door and into a classroom.

"Mr. Medulla?" Angie called out; a man with a huge head came out of a storage room and smiled at the girls.

"Ah, Miss. Kent, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He asked as he walked closer to them.

"This is Chrissy Parker, she's in your first hour," Angie said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Mr. Medulla said; he walked over to his desk and pulled out a seating chart. "Miss Parker, you will sit in the third table on the right from the front,"

"Um which side?" Chrissy asked as she and Angie walked over to the table.

"Right there," Chrissy was on the right side if you were facing the front of the classroom.

"Cool, Thank Ang, I got it," Chrissy said.

"Okay, I'll come back and take you to your next class," Angie said and left.

"Um, Mr. Medulla. Who's my partner?" Chrissy asked as she pulled out her book, a notebook and pen.

"Your partner is... Mr. Peace," Mr. Medulla said as he looked at his chart. "Oh, I feel sorry for you," Frowning Chrissy opened her book and started reading, a few minutes later the two-minute warning bell rang and several people came walking in. Chrissy felt someone sit down next to her and she sighed, she knew who it was but didn't pay any attention. The bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Good morning, class. My name is Mr. Medulla and this is Mad Science," Chrissy closed her book and paid attention to the teacher, every once and a while she could feel him looking at her. Class flew by and true to her word; Angie was waiting outside of the classroom ready to take Chrissy to her next class.

"Next class is, Hero training," again, they linked arms and headed down the hallway. "Ang, 

Warren keeps looking at me,"

"Want me to kick his ass?" Angie asked as they weaved their way through the throng of students.

"Nah, it's okay, I don't mind," Chrissy said, they made it to class and Angie introduced them.

"Mr. Hanson, this is Chrissy Parker; she also went to Tartan," Angie said, she smiled at Chrissy and left.

"Hey Mr. H, what's up?" Chrissy asked.

"Morning, Chris. You sit fourth desk third from the front," Chrissy nodded and put her bag on her desk. "Okay, are there any other Tartan teachers I should know about besides you, Mrs. Baribeau, and Mr. Paulsen?" Chrissy asked.

"Actually there is one other teacher. Mrs. Hanson," He said, Chrissy stopped moving and looked at him.

"Mrs. Hanson... As in the choir teacher?" Chrissy asked walking up to the desk, the student's files in and looked at the seating chart.

"Yeah, she teaches Heroes throughout History, right next door," Chrissy smiled and ran out of the room just as the bell rang, she stopped short of the room and stood in the middle of the doorway. Mrs. Hanson was standing in front of the class waiting for everyone to take their seats.

"And you don't tell me your gonna teach here?" Chrissy asked, Mrs. Hanson whirled around to see who said that.

"Chrissy?' She asked.

"No, it's Holly Turnquist; I just got really ugly over the summer. Of course it's me!" Chrissy smiled, Mrs. Hanson laughed as Chrissy ran into her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Hanson asked as they pulled apart.

"I go here, my last name: Parker. My father is Peter Parker. Spiderman," Chrissy smiled.

"And I didn't get the connection," Mrs. Hanson sighed.

"Right, Well I better get going or Mr. Hanson will kick my ass, I'll see ya next hour!" Chrissy gave Mrs. Hanson one last hug and turned to head for the door. Only then did she notice that Warren Peace was in that class and he was looking at her again.

Chrissy left and headed back to her class, thankfully she didn't get in trouble and the class flew by! Heroes throughout History flew by and soon it was lunch, since Angie could fly they went to Italy for lunch. Gym also flew by and soon Chrissy found herself in Painting.

"Good afternoon class, Today we will be working on shading. But first I want to tell you about your final project it will be half of your grade and what it is, is you will be drawing your table partner from the picture they bring in. You will be using what you learn in class to complete the picture. Its due at the end of the semester but we will have time in class to work on it once were done with the other things," Mrs. Baribeau said.

'_Hey Angie, you need to print out those pictures you took of me a few days ago,'_

'_Why?'_

'_I need to bring a picture of me in for art,'_

'_Alright, come with me after school and well go through them,'_

'_All right cool,' _Class flew by also and Chrissy met up with Angie outside of school.

"Ready?" She asked, Chrissy nodded and Angie hovered a few feet up in the air, Chrissy used her webbing and made a hammock. She got in and Angie took off toward her house. After printing out the perfect picture Chrissy headed home.

Over the next several days Chrissy got to know Layla, Will and the others, they became her best friends aside from Angie who was more like a sister. Two weeks later Chrissy was sitting in her room trying to do her homework but the party her parents were throwing was too loud.

'_Angie, my parent's party is too loud and I can't do my homework!'_

_'You can try going to this place I know of,'_

'_Um, okay,'_

'_It's called the paper lantern,'_

_'Is it quiet?'_

'_Yeah, it's a little oriental place that's nice and quiet,'_

_'Awesome, thanks! Where is it?'_

'_Its across town on the corner of Johnson St and McKnight Ave,'_

_'Cool, I'm gonna head over. I'll have my cell so call me if ya need me,'_

'_Alrighty then, have fun!'_

_'I will, peace!'_

'_Out!' _

Smiling Chrissy packed up her bag, headed down to her 2003 forest green cougar and headed for the Paper Lantern, she found it with no trouble. She entered and the hostess brought her to a booth.

"Thank you, is it okay if I do some homework while I eat?" Chrissy asked, the woman smiled and nodded. She ordered and pulled out one of her textbooks, a few minutes later the waitress brought out her food and she began eating.

**10 Minutes Later**

"The joker... fell into a vat of toxic waste..." Chrissy sighed as she tried to stab some food off her plate but she missed and hit the table. "Vowed to get revenge on Bruce Wayne..."

"Do you need help?" A voice said keeping her head down she glanced over and saw a busboy standing by her booth.

"No, I'm fine," She sighed.

"The Joker also likes to mock Batman," Startled, Chrissy looked up and saw Warren Peace standing in front of her, his hair pulled back and his normal outfit exchanged with a wife beater and pants along with an apron.

"Right, thanks," She looked back down at her paper and sighed.

"You sure you don't want any help?" He asked, Chrissy sighed again and looked around the restaurant.

"Do you have time?" She asked, he held up a finger and walked back into the kitchen. "What the 

hell am I doing?" She stabbed some food and ate it while she waited for Warren. He came back a few seconds later with his bag and sat down across from her, she pushed the plate down to the end of the table so he could put his books on it.

Over the course of the week, Chrissy would come to the paper lantern and they would do their homework together. But at school they acted like they didn't know each other and only worked together when they had to for class. Since Chrissy was also an empath she could feel everyone's emotions she knew what to and what not to do.

On Friday Chrissy went to the paper Lantern and sat down in the booth in the corner of the restaurant, she pulled out her books and started her homework, Warren came over a few minutes later and joined her. Suddenly Chrissy was hit with an emotion with such power she nearly fell off her seat. Pain.

Chrissy looked up at Warren and saw that his face was stone cold, she looked down at the homework and saw the hero and villain they were working on were The Commander and Barron Battle.

"Can I ask you something?" Warren glared up at her. "Why do you watch me?" Warren's glare melted away and he started at Chrissy.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"I don't. I don't mind that you watch me, I'd rather it be you then Lash or Speed, I just wanna know why you do watch me," Chrissy said. Warren was about to answer her but her ringing cell phone stopped him.

"Hello?"

"Chris?"

"Mom?"

"Yeah, listen we need your help at home,"

"Okay, with what?"

"A water pipe broke upstairs and we need your help,"

"Fine, but if any of that water hurts anything in my room I'll hang you from the ceiling in a spider web!" Chrissy hung up her phone and started packing her things.

"Problems?" Warren asked.

"Oh yeah, a water pipe broke at home and they need me," Chrissy said as she stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder. "See ya later,"

"Bye," Chrissy headed out to her car and drove home; she got out of her car and headed inside. "Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?"

"Upstairs, the water's coming from the bathroom," Chrissy set her purse down and ran up the stairs to the bathroom, MJ and Peter were trying to stop the pipe which was located right above the bathtub from leaking.

'_Let the object of objection_

_Become but a dream,_

_As I cause the seen_

_To be unseen'_

Magically the pipes were fixed, the water disappeared and the ceiling was fixed. Chrissy smiled at her parents before she headed downstairs to finish her homework.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*Monday

Chrissy got off her webbing hammock and sent it flying off the side of the campus, Angie had giving her a lift only now they were 45 minutes early. Angie had a meeting and Chrissy just wanted to chill out before school started.

"I'm taking you home, right?" Angie asked as they headed for the school.

"Uh, yeah. I think, we still heading to Italy for lunch?" Chrissy asked.

"Yup, okay I'll see ya at lunch," Angie smiled and left for the school, Chrissy walked over to the retaining wall, sat down on it and started to read. It was 8:15 in the morning and it was a bit chilly, so chilly Chrissy was shivering.

'_Ang, what's the temp right now?'_

'_It's about 55 degrees,'_

'_And I forget a sweatshirt!'_

Ten minutes later the first school bus landed and stopped, the doors flew open and students began to file out, Chrissy was too engrossed in her book and the fact that she was shivering that she didn't noticed Warren walking off the bus. She ran her free hand up and down her arm and continued to read, Chrissy jumped slightly when she felt a warm jacket wrap around her shoulders.

Looking up and over her shoulder she saw Warren walking away, smiling she put her hands through the sleeves and continued to read. After another 25 minutes of reading Chrissy closed her book and headed into the school. She opened her locker and pulled out the books she would need and put them in her bag. Chrissy shut her locker and headed to class.

As she sat down she saw Warren walk in and sit down next to her.

"Thank you," She slipped off the jacket and held it out for him, he took it and put it back around her shoulders.

"Keep it, it's gonna be cold today," he said, Chrissy smiled and slipped her arms back through the sleeves. Class started but for Chrissy the first three classes flew by for her, she met Angie on the front steps of school.

"Whose jacket is that?" She asked.

"Warren's," Chrissy said as they walked down the steps and away from the school.

"Warren Peace?" Angie asked, Chrissy nodded and smiled. "Okay, why did Warren Peace give you his jacket?"

"I was shivering this morning while I was reading and he put it around my shoulders," Angie flew up in the air and Chrissy made her hammock, she climbed in and Angie took off for their lunch destination, Italy! They decided to grab some food and head back, Angie got some mastacolli and Chrissy got some fettuccine alfredo. Chrissy smiled at Angie as they waited for their food when suddenly she felt lightheaded and swayed on her feet.

"Whoa! You okay?" Angie asked as she helped Chrissy to a chair.

"Something's not right, something's wrong. We gotta get home now," Their food came a few seconds later and they headed back home at the speed of light. They landed by the steps and walked up to the school.

"I have to stop at my locker I'll meet you in the cafeteria," Angie smiled and left, Chrissy sighed and walked down the hallway and into the cafeteria to see Warren on top of a table throwing fire balls at Will who was crawling underneath it.

"Oh crap!" Chrissy dropped their food and ran toward the table.

"Where are your sidekicks, Sidekick?" Warren asked.

"Right here," Layla, Ethan, Zach and Magenta stepped out of the crowd; Warren turned toward them and set his arms on fire.

"Warren, stop!" Chrissy cried she stood in front of the table; Warren looked at her when suddenly the whole table was lifted up and Will stood holding the table.

"You're strong?" Chrissy asked.

"I'm strong?" Will asked he hurled the table with Warren off to the side; He hit the lower part of the ceiling and crashed down on top of another table. Chrissy gasped and ran over to him, she reached down to help him up, but he ignored her and charged at Will. He turned back around just in time to send Warren crashing through a wall.

"Will! Stop!" Chrissy yelled.

"You don't think I can take a hit, Stronghold?" Warren yelled, igniting his arms Warren charged at Will. Zach tossed Will a fire extinguisher and he fiddled with the hose, thinking quickly Chrissy placed herself between the boys and froze them. Suddenly she heard a tapping; Chrissy turned and saw Principle Powers looking at her.

"Aheheh," Chrissy pushed the boys away from each other and unfroze them. They paused and looked around; Powers motioned at the three of them with a finger to follow her. They followed Powers into her office and towards another door.

"Hi," Will said to Powers before they entered the room. "I didn't do anything he started it,"

"Your dad started it and I'm going to finish it," He flung his arms expecting to light up but nothing happened.

"Oh jeez," Chrissy sighed.

"Don't bother the detention room neutralizes all super powers. Sit, here at Sky High we do all that we can to teach you how to use your powers, but what you do with them now that's up to you. Living up to your father's reputation or trying to live it down is a sad waste of talent, your talent. Try to keep that in mind the next time you're about to do something stupid," Principle Powers said and left the room.

"All right look, whatever happened with our dads doesn't have to happen with us. What do you say?" Will extend his hand to Warren.

"I say if you ever cross me again I'll roast you alive," Warren growled.

Sighing, Chrissy got out of her desk and walked over to Wills, she grabbed the side and pulled him away from Warren.

"What are you doing?' Will asked.

"Yeah, cause I want you two sitting next to each other," Chrissy moved her desk in between them and sat down.

'_Yo, Angie. I'm in detention. Will you put my bag in my locker? I'm gonna take the bus home,'_

'_You got it, have fun,'_

'_Oh yeah Ang!'_

"Chrissy?" She came out of her thoughts when a hand flashed in front of her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking at Will.

"What were you doing?"

"I was telling Angie that I was taking the bus home," Chrissy sighed as she leaned back against the chair.

"Uh, how exactly where you telling her this?" Will asked.

"Principle Powers said our superhero powers won't work in here, I'm part superhero and part witch. My witch powers will work in here," Chrissy explained.

"Wow, what other powers do you have?" Will asked looking intrigued.

"Um... my witch powers are Telekinesis, Telepath, Molecular manipulation and inhibition, energy balls, healing and empathy," Chrissy said. Will processed the new information while Chrissy leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later she shrugged off the jacket and handed it back to Warren. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Warren grunted, he slipped the jacket back on and stared at the wall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*3 hours later

After detention, Chrissy walked down to her locker and opened it; she smiled and pulled out her bag. She started to pull out a book when she felt anger radiating from left to right, frowning she looked left and saw Lash standing at the end of the hallway looking down it.

She turned her head and saw Warren at the other end of the hallway, watching Lash. Chrissy slammed her locker shut and started walking toward Warren; she was a few feet away from him when Lash stretched his arms out to grab Chrissy.

Warren ignited one of his arms and shot a fireball at Lash's arms, while his other hand grabbed Chrissy's and pulled her behind him. Suddenly, a blur of something surrounded them; Chrissy moved closer to Warren. With a flick of her wrist she sent Speed flying back into Lash, she grabbed Warrens sleeve and started pulling him towards the front doors.

She let him go and they walked towards the one late bus, Will was already on; sitting in the front. Chrissy sat in the middle back, she leaned against the side and stretched her feet across the seat, Warren sat behind her and started reading.

The as bus took off Chrissy leaned her head against the window and sighed. She pulled out her cell and called Angie.

"Yo hoe,"

"Hey Frick,"

"Sup Frack?"

"Nothing, I'm on my way home. Did you call my mom and dad?"

"Yeah, don't worry you're not in trouble,"

"Good, thanks for putting my bag in my locker,"

"No problem, I'm gonna have to let you go. I have a ton of homework,"

"I know me too; Call me when you're done. We'll go to taco bell or something,"

"Okay, love you,"

"Love you too, peace,"

"Out,"

Chrissy smiled and put her phone away; she leaned her head back against the window and closed her eyes. Her eyes jerked open when they landed on the unfinished bridge and a few seconds later the bus driver pulled over.

"Okay, this is the one and only stop," Chrissy stood, grabbed her bag and followed Will off the bus. Warren stepped off the bus and in a flash the driver took off, Will started off down the road while Warren headed in the opposite direction. Placing her thumb and forefinger in her mouth she whistled and suddenly a flying carpet appeared in front of her.

"Warren," Chrissy called after him, he stopped walking and turned to face her. She dropped her bag as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," She let go and walked back to her bag. She set her bag on the carpet and got in herself.

"Okay, carpet. Take us home," She said, carpet hovered for a second before flying up into the air, over several houses and landed in her backyard. Sighing, she got off, grabbed her bag and headed into the house while carpet flew up and into her window.

"I'm home," She yelled as she walked through the dining room and to the main hall. "Hello?" Chrissy saw the answering machine was blinking; she walked over and hit the play button.

"You have one new message, message received at 3:30 PM:

Chrissy it's your mother, Angie called and told us what happened. Don't worry sweetie you're not in trouble. Your father was called to a meeting and I'm at aunt May's, I should be home at 5:30. I left you some money on the table for food if you get hungry. Love you bye baby!

End of messages"

Chrissy sighed and headed up the stairs to her room; she set her bag on her bed and fell down next to it.

'_Don't forget you have to bring your picture in tomorrow,'_

'_I know, I know,'_

'_Bored?'_

'_Uh huh,'_

'_Do you wanna do something?'_

'_What?'_

'_Well, are you hungry?'_

'_Yeah, where do you wanna go?'_

'_I wanna check out the Paper Lantern, I have to run up to the bank, how about I meet you there?'_

'_Alright see ya in 15,' _

Chrissy changed into a pair of faded flare jeans, a t-shirt with Tenderheart on it and her sneakers. She grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs; she grabbed the money, ran out to her car and headed for the Paper Lantern.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chrissy beat Angie there so she headed in and was seated in a booth; she leaned her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes.

"We're not doing homework tonight, are we?" A voice asked Chrissy opened her eyes and turned her head to see Warren; his hair pulled back, his jacket was gone and replaced with his apron.

"No, I'm meeting Angie here," Chrissy sighed.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. You should get back to work or you'll get in trouble," Chrissy said, Warren nodded and left to get back to work just as Angie came walking through the door. Angie sat down across from Chrissy; they ordered and waited for their food.

"Wow," Chrissy looked up at Ang.

"What?" She asked.

'_That guy over there bussing the table is hot!' _Chrissy looked over and saw Warren clearing a table.

'_That's Warren,' _Chrissy smiled.

'_Warren Peace?'_

'_Yup,' _Chrissy thought and continued to watch him, how his back muscles moved when he wiped the table clean, how his arm muscles bulged as he lifted the dish bin off the chair.

"Chrissy!" She turned back to Angie who was laughing softly but loud enough to make Warren look their way.

"What?" Chrissy asked.

"Stop thinking!"

"Hello! Block me!" Chrissy said, Angie glanced away then back at Chrissy. "What? What did I do now?"

"Nothing," Angie smiled, their food came and they started to eat. Ten minutes into their meal Chrissy finally had enough.

"Okay, either you tell me what the hell I did or I'm gonna hit you with this," Chrissy held up a wonton.

'_For the past 15 minutes Warren has looked over here about 12 times,'_

'_Over here?'_

'_At you specifically,'_

'_Me?'_

"Yes you!" Angie cried.

"Okay, I get it. Let it go," Chrissy said, Angie laughed but continued to eat. They finished, paid and headed out. "Bye Warren," Chrissy waved, Warren waved back at her and continued to work.

"I'm gonna fly you up to school tomorrow okay?" Angie asked as they walked to their cars, which were parked next to each other.

"You got it, 7:45?" Chrissy asked.

"Yup! See ya tomorrow!" Chrissy got into her car and drove home; she headed up to her room and did all of her homework. Her mom came home at 5:30 and talked to Chrissy for a few before heading down to start dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Thursday

"You gonna read?" Angie asked as they landed on campus.

"Most likely, see ya for lunch?" Chrissy asked as they headed toward the school.

"Duh? Where to today?"

"I'm thinking Irish!" Chrissy smiled.

"Okay, Ireland it is! See ya!" Angie said and headed into the school. Chrissy sat down on the retaining wall and was just about to start reading when her cell when off.

"Hello?"

"Hey dudette,"

"Hey Frankie,"

"How you doin'?"

"I'm good, how you doing?"

"I'm good also; I just called you to see if you wanted Josh Groban tickets,"

"Really? Oh, my god yes,"

"Cool, I'll send them out to you later!" They talked for another 50 minutes before she headed into the school; she grabbed her stuff from her locker and headed into mad science.

'_Angie, guess what Frankie is giving us,'_

'_What?'_

'_Josh Groban tickets!'_

'_Are you serious?'_

'_As a heart attack!'_

'_Oh, my god!'_

'_I know! Gotta go!'_

Chrissy blocked Angie out and class started, to her surprise Will had joined their class. Thankfully Warren and Will didn't start another fight, and soon class was over. The rest of the morning classes flew by and lunchtime had arrived, Chrissy and Angie headed over to Ireland.

"Its 8:00, how funny is that?" Chrissy asked as they were seated at a table in a cute little restaurant.

"Its dinnertime here but its lunchtime back home," Angie laughed. They ate their food and headed back to school, Angie landed them safely on campus and they walked into the school.

"You know I'm just gonna go change for Gym, they'll be getting out in a few minutes," Chrissy said.

"I'm with you; I just have to grab something from my locker. I'll meet you in gym!" Angie smiled and ran off to her locker, Chrissy turned and headed down the long deserted hallway when suddenly her spider sense went off. She turned around just in time to see a girl in a cheerleading outfit and two high pigtails before everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"CHRISSY!" She slowly opened her eyes only to see the ceiling of the gym.

'_What? Hello? Angie!'_

"Chrissy! Wake up!" Chrissy shook her head tried to find the floor only to realize she was suspended in mid air by a rope tied around her waist.

"Angie?' Chrissy called out.

"Chris!" She heard Angie cry out, frowning she tilted her head toward the ground only to see the mechanical jaws below her.

"What!?!?" Chrissy scanned the crown and found Angie. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" Angie said.

"Hothead! Stronghold! You have 3 minutes to save Parker. Ready....go!" Chrissy watched as Lash stretched an arm out and grabbed a lamppost, Speed pushed against the arm and ran super fast at Will and Warren, knocking them off their feet.

"Oh!" Chrissy lifted her hand and tried to shoot webbing at him but nothing happened. "What?" Lash let go of the street lamp and wrapped his arms around Warren like a boa constrictor.

"Ha! What now, Peace?" Lash asked. Warren ignited and Lash let go, his hands on fire.

"Oww! Hey coach that's a foul! Call something on that," Lash whined

"Ha ha!" Chrissy laughed, the rope jerked and she was lowered closer to the jaws! "Ahh!" She screamed and clutched the rope. A few seconds went by and the rope didn't move so she sighed and turned to watch Will get knocked down twice by Speed. Warren threw a fireball at Lash who stretched out of the way and it hit Boomer.

"Watch it, hothead!" Boomer warned, Chrissy laughed but the rope jerked and she was lowered down again. Will got back up and was about to run to save Chrissy again when Speed came running by and sent Will spinning out of control, gathering his strength after he stopped spinning Will jumped up and hit the ground with such force it sent Lash straight into a bench, while Speed just jumped and landed on his feet.

Will ran over, picked up Lash and used his arms to tie him to a nearby lamp post, Chrissy laughed but stopped when she was lowered closer to the jaws. Meanwhile Warren was shooting fireball after fireball at Speed who was out running them.

"Hey!" Warren turned to Will who had just finished tying Lash to a lamppost. "Save Chrissy!" He pointed up to Chrissy, suddenly Speed started running around Warren. Will ran over towards the jaws and was about to save her when he looked over at Warren, his flames went out and Warren fell to his knees, gasping. He couldn't breathe!

"COME ON!" Boomer yelled as Chrissy got closer to the jaws.

"Will! Save Warren!" Chrissy cried as she jerked down again. Will ran over and grabbed Speed by the back of his shirt, he put him back down on the ground and Speed ran right into the lamp post and down to the ground, momentarily stunned.

"Ah!" Will looked over at Chrissy; the jaws were scraping the back of her shirt. Thinking quickly he picked up Warren and launched him at Chrissy. Warren grabbed Chrissy and they rolled onto the floor, when they stopped Chrissy was on top of Warren.

"TIME! SHE'S ALIVE! HEROES WIN!" Boomer yelled.

"Oh, God. Are you okay?" Chrissy quickly stood up and pulled Warren up also Will had come over to see them but the heroes stopped him. Warren stared hard at Chrissy before heading for the doors to get out of the ring. "Warren!" He stopped and she ran up to him, Chrissy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," She let go as her hot tears fell down her cheeks, Chrissy ripped of the rope from around her waist and ran out the gym doors. She stopped and leaned against some lockers just as Angie came running out of the gym.

"Chrissy, do you know what happened?"

"Um... All I remember was walking towards the locker room when my spider sense went off, I turned around and saw a cheerleading outfit and two black pigtails then everything went black," Chrissy sighed and leaned back against the lockers.

"Penny!" Angie snarled. "Come on, we have to tell Principle powers what happened," They turned and walked to principle Powers office.

"Miss Kent, Miss Parker. What can I help you with?" Powers asked, they sat down and Chrissy proceeded to tell Powers what had just happened.

"Are you positive it was Penny?" Principal Powers asked.

"Yes, I'm sure it was Penny," Chrissy said, she had stopped crying and was shaking just a little bit.

"Alright, I'll call Penny in, but for now you two should head to class," Powers gave them passes and they left, Chrissy went to her locker and grabbed her bag while Angie went and changed in the locker room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chrissy walked into the classroom and over to Mrs. Baribeau who was sitting at her desk.

"Here," Chrissy handed her the pass and she walked over to the art cabinet, pulled out her portfolio and walked over to her desk. She set her stuff down and started working; Chrissy slowly started sketching her picture when she realized something. She reached into her bag and pulled out her picture.

Chrissy set her picture down on Warren's book and continued to work. Thankfully the bell rang 45 minutes later and they all filed out of the classroom to their lockers. She went to her locker, grabbed several books and headed for the front doors when Lash wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Lash said as he gently placed his hand on Chrissy's shoulder.

"Don't call me babe!" Chrissy warned.

"Sorry hun!" He reached out his hand and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Uh, did I say you could touch me?"

"No, but you eyes said I could," Lash smiled.

"Ew! Don't touch me!" Chrissy cried, she pushed his arm off of her.

"Why? Don't you like me touching you?" Lash asked.

"Lash, go away before I hurt you," Chrissy said as she went to walk away only to be surrounded by Speed. "What the hell?"

"You never should have turned Penny in," Lash smirked.

"She deserved it!" Chrissy said. "ANGIE!"

"She can't here you, no one can," Lash laughed, Chrissy glared at him before she rushed over and tried to push him into Speed. But, he grabbed her wrist. "I don't think so,"

"Warren!" She screamed. Suddenly a fireball came out, hit Speed and sent him crashing into the wall, momentarily stunning him.

"Let her go!" Warren said in a warning tone, Chrissy turned and smiled at Warren.

"Oh, Warren's got a girlfriend!" Lash snickered; Warren glared at Lash and ignited his arms. Lash stopped laughing, let Chrissy go and backed away. She grabbed her wrist and backed up right into Warren. Suddenly Angie came bursting through the front doors and Principle Powers came rushing around the corner.

"What is the meaning of this?" She shrieked.

"Are you okay?" Warren whispered into Chrissy's ear.

"Yeah, thanks again," Chrissy turned her head, looked up at him and smiled.

"Anyone care to explain?" Powers asked again.

"It was Speed and Lash, they are mad at me for turning Penny in. I'm gonna go home now before I decide to hurt them," Chrissy said and walked out the doors with Angie.

"You okay?" Angie asked as they headed toward the buses.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Chrissy said; out of nowhere Warren walked past them he turned around and started walking backwards.

"You're welcome," He smiled at her before turning back around and headed off toward his bus. Chrissy stopped walking and followed Warren with her eyes.

"What?" Angie asked.

"I didn't pick up on him, his emotion was... different," Chrissy said.

"What was it?" Chrissy started walking again and they stopped at the edge of school.

"Confusion," Angie frowned and shrugged, she hovered and Chrissy made her hammock, she climbed in and Angie took off. She flew them down and around several buses; they flew next to one of the buses when suddenly they started to descend. "Uh, Ang,"

Frowning, Chrissy looked up at Angie who was looking toward the bus. She looked over and saw what Angie was looking at. Jack. "Angie!" Chrissy formed an energy ball in her hands and hit her best friend.

"What?" Angie asked coming out of her daze.

"As much as I love you, would you please concentrate so I can make it to the ground IN ONE PIECE?" Chrissy yelled Angie looked around and saw that they were slowly descending toward the ground.

"Oh, sorry," Angie smiled, Chrissy rolled her eyes and looked out at the scenery. Thankfully Angie got her home in one piece, she got off the hammock and it disincarnated.

"Thanks! I have a ton of homework but I'll be on tonight, you still taking me up tomorrow?" Chrissy asked as they sat on her front steps.

"Yeah, no meeting tomorrow, but I'd like to be there early," Angie said.

"Me too. Eight thirty okay?"

"That's fine I'll see you at eight twenty then," Angie smiled, they stood up, Angie headed for her house while Chrissy walked into her house and up to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~4 and a half hours later

Chrissy walked out of her room having finished all her homework, she headed downstairs and toward the kitchen where her mom was.

"Hey ma, what's cooking?" She asked as she leaned against the island.

"Fish," MJ smiled.

"Uh, I think I'll head out for some food," Chrissy said, she went out to the foyer, grabbed her purse and keys then headed down to her car. She started it up and headed down the street.

'_Okay, where to eat, where to eat?' _She thought to herself, Chrissy had turned down McKnight Ave when she was hit with a wave of emotion. Sadness. Frowning, she pulled over, parked and got out of her car. Chrissy walked down the street and noticed the emotion seemed to be coming from the Paper Lantern, she walked inside and immediately saw Layla sitting in a booth all alone. Chrissy smiled sadly and walked over to the young red head.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked, Layla's head shot up and she smiled slightly at the older girl.

"No," Chrissy smiled at her before sitting down across from her.

"Are you okay?"

"Will was supposed to meet me here at 8, but..." Layla trailed off.

"Do you want some company while you wait?" Chrissy asked.

"I'd like that," Layla nodded, they sat in a comfortably silence for the next 45 minutes. Layla's food had come; she ate a little but mostly moved it around on her plate. Chrissy sighed and looked around the nearly empty restaurant and noticed a busboy walking over to them, Chrissy smiled.

"You still working on that?" A voice asked, gesturing to the plate of food Layla barley touched. It was Warren. Layla looked up and saw him.

"Hey! We all go to school together!" She smiled.

"Your Strongholds friend," Warren nodded.

"Yeah," Layla shrugged.

"Do you want me to heat that up for you?" Warren motioned to her plate.

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside of school," Layla whispered.

"I was just gonna stick it in the microwave," Said Warren, giving her a teasing smile, Chrissy giggled at the look on Layla's face.

"I was supposed to be meeting Will here, but..." Layla trailed of uncomfortably.

"You wanna sit down?" Chrissy asked looking up at him, Warren glanced around the now empty restaurant.

"I think I can spare a minute," As he sat down next to Chrissy, he smiled and lit a candle with the tip of his finger. Warren grinned at Layla, turned to Chrissy and gave her a smile and she in turn smiled right back at him. He rested his arms on the table next to Chrissy's and she noticed he had slowly moved his arms closer to hers.

Chrissy smiled slightly and noticed a new emotion coming off of Warren. Shyness. Warren Peace was shy.

~*~*~*~*~*~15 Minutes Later.

Layla was talking up a storm as she munched on a fortune cookie.

"So then there was this time in first grade, you know how you grow lima beans in school? Well, Will could not figure out why mine was growing so quickly, it was driving him crazy. So, finally I took mercy on him and told him about my powers and we've been best friends ever since," Layla explained.

"Hmm... And falling for him was that before or after the lima beans?" Warren asked.

"What! I am not in love with Will Strong..." Layla trailed off. Warren and Chrissy stared at her knowingly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, sweetie. It is," Chrissy smiled.

"Great," Layla muttered.

"So why don't you tell him?" Warren asked.

"Well, I was gonna ask him to homecoming but there are two problems: he likes somebody else and she's perfect," Layla sighed.

"Hmm… you know what I think? To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart," Warren said.

"Wow that is really deep!" Layla said amazed.

"Yeah, and you're lucky numbers are 4, 16, 5 and 49," Warren said as he read them off the fortune from her fortune cookie, Chrissy giggled while Layla just smiled. Suddenly a woman yelled in Chinese from the kitchen, Warren yelled back and turned to the girls.

"I gotta go," Warren sighed.

"And so do we. Layla, I'll give you a lift home," Chrissy said as they all got out of the booth. Chrissy and Layla headed for the door when a hand came around Chrissy's wrist; she stopped and turned to see Warren.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Sit with me at lunch tomorrow," He said.

"You sure?" Chrissy asked.

"Yeah,"

"Okay, See ya tomorrow," She smiled and headed out the doors just as Layla turned around.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"Sorry, Warren wanted to tell me something," Chrissy said as they headed down toward her car.

"Oh, What?" Layla asked, Chrissy unlocked the doors and they got in.

"He wants me to sit with him at lunch tomorrow," Chrissy started the car and headed down the street.

"Really? Wow," Layla said, she turned to Chrissy and smiled.

"What?" Chrissy asked.

"Do you like Warren?" Layla asked.

"Uh..."

"You do! I knew it," Layla giggled.

"Okay, okay. I do but you can't tell anybody or I tell everyone that you like Will," Chrissy sighed.

"I won't tell, I promise," Chrissy pulled up to Layla's house and parked.

"Thanks for coming their tonight," Layla said.

"Hey, what are friends for," Chrissy smiled, Layla leaned over and they hugged, she got out and headed into her house. Chrissy sighed and headed back to her house but she stopped at Taco Bell and grabbed some food, she headed home, ate her food and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Friday

Chrissy sighed as she walking into the crowded lunchroom a few minutes late, she had just gotten out of history after asking for help. She looked around and saw Warren sitting at his usual table, as Chrissy walked over to him she noticed he wasn't alone. Layla, Magenta, Ethan and Zach were also sitting with him.

"Then I'm in," He smiled. "But I'm not renting a tux," Chrissy turned and walked quickly out of the cafeteria.

'_Change of plans, Ang,'_

'_Huh?'_

'_I'll meet you in front of the school, I need to get out of here, NOW!'_

'_Okay, see ya in a few,'_

Chrissy made it to her locker and opened it just as her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetness,"

"Hey dude,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you were up to,"

"Oh, nothing," Chrissy shut her locker, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Warren several feet away from her. "Hey, Frankie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go to homecoming with me?" Chrissy asked as she headed toward Warren, who was right by the front doors.

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool, I'll go ask Angie if she wants Greg to come with you," As she walked past Warren she felt one emotion radiating off of him. Jealousy. She pushed the front doors open and walked up to Angie.

"Yo, do you wanna go to homecoming with Greg?"

"Uh, okay," Angie said she looked at Chrissy who started talking on the phone.

"Yeah, it's next Friday. Starts at 8 Angie will come and get you both. Oh wear those white tuxes!"

"You got it sweetness,"

"Okay, I'm out,"

"Love ya,"

"Love you, too,"

Chrissy hung up the phone, made her hammock and Angie flew them to a little town outside of London, Glasgow.

"Sixteen Byres Road?" Chrissy asked as they walked in and were seated.

"Hey, I thought you might like it," Angie said.

"Yeah it's nice," Chrissy sighed.

"Okay, do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Layla asked Warren to homecoming and she knew I like him!" Chrissy said.

"I'm sure there's an explanation she wouldn't do it on purpose," Angie said.

"Oh god, this always happens! Just when I start to like a guy someone takes him away! Remember Jessica?" Chrissy asked, their waiter came, they ordered their food and he left.

"Yeah, well. She was a slut." Angie said.

"And Holly?" Chrissy asked.

"Holly's a skank,"

"Mandy?"

"Bitch, hun I promise Layla wouldn't do this on purpose and you know that," Angie said.

"All right, let's just eat and get back home. Now I have to finish my dress, you want me to make you one?" Chrissy asked, their food came and they started eating.

"Sure ," Angie smiled

"Okay come with me after school, we'll pick out a pattern and the fabric," Chrissy said

"Ok cool," They finished eating and they headed back. After school, Chrissy and Angie went to Joann fabrics after school, got a design and the fabric for the dress. Angie dropped Chrissy off at home and over the weekend she worked on her and Angie's dresses.

Monday and Tuesday went by without any problems, Chrissy had finished both dresses and hand them hanging in her closet. She was still angry but what Angie had said seemed right, Layla wouldn't do that. She knew Chrissy liked Warren.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was Wednesday, which meant save the citizen Chrissy sat with a group of people in her Hero training class. She could feel Layla's stare on her along with Warrens but she ignored them. Lash and Speed had gone up and defeated the first 6 groups of people.

"Next round. Lash, Speed. Do you want to be Hero's or villains?" Boomer asked.

"Villain's!" Lash smiled.

"How surprising, who do you want to beat next?" Boomer asked.

"How about... Parker," Chrissy's head shot up, Lash was looking right at her. She felt Warren getting angry.

"And Kent," Speed said.

"AHHHHH!" Chrissy jumped up, ran to Angie and jumped on her back. "Let kill 'em!" Angie flew down to the ring, Chrissy got off and walked over to Boomer, and she climbed up the plexie glass and smiled.

"Angie and I don't need the protective gear; we have our own," Chrissy smiled.

"Fine," Boomer said, Chrissy flipped down and ran over to Angie.

"Foot apart," Angie said, Chrissy lifted her hand.

"Invisible shield, mold!" A blue mist flew out of Chrissy's hand, surrounded the girls and molded to their bodies.

"Parker, Kent. You're the heroes and you have three minutes to get past Lash and Speed and save the citizen. Ready.... Set... BATTLE!" Boomer yelled. Chrissy and Angie looked at each other then back at the boys.

"I'll take Lash, you take Speed," Chrissy yelled before walking around toward Lash.

"Hey sweetie!" Lash smirked.

"Hey hun... Catch!" Chrissy threw an energy ball and hit Lash on his side.

"Hey now, is that anyway to treat your future husband?' Lash stretched his arms out toward her but she was quicker and flipped back away from him.

"Future husband? Please! You're not my future husband!" Chrissy yelled, she launched some webbing at him but he easily dodged it.

"And who is? Peace?" Lash yelled, he sent both of his arms at her but she flipped backwards and he missed.

"Try Frankie!" Chrissy flicked her wrist and sent him into a newspaper stand just as Angie close lined Speed, she looked up at the clock and saw they had 2 minutes and 10 seconds left. Chrissy ran over to Angie and smiled.

"Go!" Angie flew up, grabbed the citizen and tossed it to Chrissy who held it up for Boomer to see.

"She's alive! HEROES WIN!" Boomer yelled, Angie set down on the floor across the way from Chrissy. They bowed to each other and Chrissy dropped the citizen.

"Awesome job Angie!" Chrissy laughed.

"Chrissy!" Angie pointed to her side, Chrissy turned her head just to see Speed charge and hit her, and she flew into the air and right through the plexie glass. Chrissy would have been fine but her right ankle hit one of the metal bars and she fell into the stand. She rolled down the concrete benches and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Chrissy!" Someone yelled, she groaned and opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and opened her eyes wider.

"Chrissy!"

"WHAT?" Chrissy yelled back, she got onto her knees and used the wall to get up. Chrissy put pressure on her right foot and was greeted with a large amount of pain; she dropped to her knees. "Oh!"

"What's wrong?' Angie asked.

"Pain!"

"What kind of pain?" Ang asked, Chrissy grabbed the wall and lifted her head over to glare at Angie.

"The kind that hurts!" Chrissy got back up to her feet and hobbled toward the doors with every intention of heading to the nurse's office when a pair of arms wrapped themselves round her waist and her knees. She was lifted up and came face to face with Warren.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The nurse's office," Chrissy sighed, Warren nodded and he walked out the doors with Chrissy in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, it's not broken, but it is sprained," Nurse spex said, Chrissy was sitting on the examining table.

"Oh, thank god!" Chrissy sighed.

"Your going to have to stay off that foot for a few days," Nurse Spex wrapped it up and she gave Chrissy a lollipop; she smiled and limped out of the office. Chrissy had almost made it to the door when another pair of arms wrapped themselves around here and she was lifted up, again.

"You shouldn't be walking on that ankle," Chrissy looked over and saw Warren again.

"Oh, whatever," She sighed, they got a pass from the nurse and Warren brought her to the locker room, he set her down just outside the room.

"I'll be right back," She limped in, changed and limped back out in record time but Warren still beat her. He lifted her back up into his arms and headed for painting. Admitting defeat she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Once they got to Art class, handed the teacher their passes and they sat down at their desks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Class flew by and Chrissy started limping for the door but Warren grabbed her and carried her outside.

"Where's your bus?" He asked.

"Uh, Angie's taking me home," She pointed to Angie who was waiting over by the edge of the school platform, he carried her over to Angie. "Up," Angie flew up, Chrissy made her hammock and Warren set her in it.

"Thank you," Chrissy said and Angie took off before she got a reply. Angie set her down gently on her front step and knelt down next to her.

"Hand," Chrissy and Angie clasped hands and with her free hand, Angie put it over Chrissy bad ankle and a golden glow came from Angie's hand, it healed her ankle.

"Thanks dudette!" Chrissy stood up, they parted and she went inside. "Hey ma?"

"Yeah sweetie?" MJ called from the conservatory.

"Did you find my shoes? The white ones?" Chrissy walked over to her mother.

"Yeah, I did. I put them on your bed," MJ smiled.

"Thanks mom," She smiled and ran upstairs, on her bed were a pair of white chunky dress shoes. Chrissy picked them up and put them next to her dress. She sat down at her desk and did all of her homework.


End file.
